


Family Footsteps

by klutzy_girl



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Kevin follows in his parents' and Randall's footsteps when he chooses to become a parent via adoption.





	Family Footsteps

Although none of Kevin’s relationships worked out, he knew he still wanted to be a father. Which is why he went to Randall and Beth and his mother when he first started considering adoption. All three of them encouraged him and vowed to support him every step of the way if he wanted to do this. And he did, although the initial doubts still scared the hell out of him. And when he got the call about a three week old little boy who needed a home, he stepped up and immediately fell in love with the baby. And now, just two days later, his whole family was flying in to meet the newest Pearson. “Hello, little one. I’m your grandma and love you so much,” an awed Rebecca whispered. She looked up at Kevin. “And you’re sure about naming him Maverick?”

Kevin nodded. “Yes, Mom.” He flashed her a smile. “Maverick Randall Pearson. Get used to it.”

She sighed. “I suppose I will in time.” It was a cute name and definitely a Kevin thing to do but she wasn’t sure if she liked it.

“I hired a nanny but she doesn’t start until tomorrow - we’ll do the introductions then.” Kevin worked odd hours and he knew he couldn’t do this alone, especially since Rebecca and Miguel still lived out in California to help a now divorced Kate with Jack. 

“Good. I’ll be glad to meet the woman who’s helping take care of my grandson.” Rebecca started cooing at Maverick and completely tuned out Kevin, who really didn’t mind all that much.

The doorbell rang, and Kevin rushed to answer it so whoever was at the door didn’t wake up Maverick and set him off again - he had learned a lot about newborns in the past couple of days. He opened the door and sighed in relief when the baby kept quiet. Randall grinned when he saw him, and the two of them exchanged a hug. Kevin then hugged Beth and his nieces. “How are you guys?”

“Tired but ready to meet the newest Pearson,” Randall answered.

“Well, come on in.”

“I still can’t believe how fucking big this house is,” Beth murmured under her breath. It was way too big for just Kevin and his son but he had earned the money to buy it.

“Same here,” he shot back, smiling.

Rebecca looked up when she saw them. “Well, Maverick, it’s time to meet your aunt, uncle, and cousins. Aunt Kate and Jack will be here soon.”

“Can I at least have a turn?” asked an amused Miguel.

“Miguel gets first dibs at his grandson then you guys can hold him.” Kevin shook his head as Rebecca handed the newborn over.

“Wow. It’s nice to meet yet another one of my grandkids. Can’t wait to see you grow up.” Miguel kissed the baby’s temple and rocked him back and forth for a few minutes before reluctantly handing him over to an eager Randall.

“Parenthood suits you already,” Randall said once Maverick was situated in his arms. The constant moving back and forth had awakened the baby but he wasn’t crying, just staring at the strangers holding him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Randall confirmed.

“You are a lucky little boy, you know that? You have a daddy who’s going to go to the ends of the earth for you. And Aunt Beth will definitely kick the asses of anyone who tries to hurt you.” Sue her, Beth was already a little overprotective of her nephew.

She was right - Kevin would do anything for this kid already, and he hadn’t even been with him for that long.

Parenthood wasn’t exactly easy, especially for a single father, but Kevin made sure Maverick had anything he wanted (within reason). He didn’t even complain when Miguel and an ailing Rebecca moved in, along with the numerous nurses who would be taking care of her because the matriarch of the Pearson family needed twenty-four hour care. The Pearsons took care of one another, always, even when things didn’t go their way.


End file.
